Black N' White, Baby
by FostersAndLiars
Summary: The Year is 1950. Aria is forced to be with Wesley Fitzgerald, for the money to her family. But when she meets Ezra Fitz, she falls in love. And Destoy everything. Ezria Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys :)**

**This is in the 1950 like I said, so think of this 'Black and White'!**

**No Ali, No A.**

**Don't Worry, this is a Ezria Fanfiction!**

**Ps. I don't Own PLL even If I want to do :(**

Everything Changed that day When Aria sat with her friends Spencer, Hanna and Emily and drank a cup of coffee outside the Brew.

" Have Toby Proposed yet? " Emily Ask Spencer and sip on her coffee.

" Not yet. " Spencer sighs

" I just want him to get down on his knee and give me the damn ring."

Everybody laugh except from Aria.

The first thing she taught about was the money.

' How did Toby have the money to a ring? It's a whole ring, gold. Money. "

Aria didn't say it out loud, neither did her parents or her brother. But she was the only one to admit. Her family hadn't much money. They were poor.

And her friends, they had everything. Spencer had parents that earn'd more money than whole Rosewood. And Aria still saw her unhappy until she met Toby.

Hanna had her boyfriend Caleb, that she loved. She would talked about him every minute. Every second.

And Emily. She has this secret. Bigger than anything. That she wasn't like other.

Only They knew and her parents.

Her parents supported her so hard on that.

And Aria was so Jealous.

They had Money, love of their life and parents that loved them.

But she had nothing.

Aria shacked away her thoughts and took a sip of the coffee.

" Aria, why so quiet? " Hanna asks,

" I just thought about that book I saw in the store. " She lied.

" What would Aria be without Literature? " Spencer ask Ironic.

" A big brunette hairball. " Hanna answers that makes everybody laugh.

" I should go and buy it before it's sold out. " Aria said and grab her bag.

The girls insisted her to stay and before Aria could protest,

a waitress comes to their table and puts down a ice cream with an cherry on the top in front of Aria.

Everybody looks at the waitress quiet, before Aria opens her mouth.

" I didn't order this. " She says.

" He did. " The waitress points at a man, in our age a few tables from us before leaving.

Aria couldn't help to feel her cheeks getting redder when her friends switched their head back and forth to the young looking man to the ice cream.

Aria saw the little note with the mans name in and his number. Suddenly, Hanna took her arm and dragged her to the other side of the building where the man where nowhere to be seen.

" Do you know who that was? " Spencer screams with her eyes wide open and a big smile, like the rest of the girls.

" No, should I know? " Aria ask Annoyed.

Why was this so special?

It wasn't the first time someone hitting on her, and when she actually liked someone, the girls would always say that she deserved better.

" That was Wesley Fitzgerald! His grand grand grandfather MADE fricking 'The Times'!" Hanna screams.

" The Newspaper? " Aria asks chocked.

" Yes! "

The man, with the money and the shining brown eyes, was actually hitting on her.

Her head said yes.

But her heart said No.

She didn't want him for the money. She would never do that. Even if her family eventually eat bread and air.

" You need to say yes! " Emily said.

" You have to! " Spencer repeated.

' No, I don't need to! I Don't want to! ' Arias Screamed inside her.

" I'll think about it. " She said and put the note in her bag.

Without saying goodbye, She walked away from them irritably

T**hanks for reading. The next chapter coming soon! **

**This Is a Ezria Story, Just.. Wait for it ;D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is kinda Short, But I can't wait to post :D**

How could her friends do that to her?

They didn't even ask her if she wanted to.

It wasn't really a reason to be mad at them, It was that, the option was so amazing, that they forgot who was going to pick it. 

Aria opened the door to there house. They had a normal house, but that was it.

They only had money for the house and nothing more. 

My Mom welcomed me home before she walked and gave Aria a kiss on the cheeks.

" Oh no, your lipstick is everywhere. " Her mother said. Aria couldn't help but laugh when she walked to the mirror in the hall. She opened the bag an saw Wesley's note. She immediately throw it in the trashcan without see if she missed or not.

She toke up the blood red lipstick and smeared it on her lips.

" What's this? "

Aria turned around and saw her dad looking at the note that Wesley gave her.

Aria got panic. Should she say sorry for not picking it up, or that a guy was hitting on her.

And she guessed the second choice.

" Dad, I swear, it isn't like th-"

" Did Wesley Fitzgerald gave you his number? " He screams. And soon her mother came to the hall to see what happens.

" Yes, and I'm so sorry! " Aria said and cover her face with her hands.

This couldn't be any worse. 

Yes it could. 

Aria soon heard low laugh. She thought that she heard wrong, But she didn't. She looked at her father confused.

" Were going to be rich! " He screamed and Aria feel a knife stab her in the stomach.

Arias mom could help to giggle and soon it was gone.

" Who said that I'm going to date him?" Aria screams.

" You're not going to Date him. You're going to marry him. " He said with an angry voice.

" That's my Decision, not yours! "

" When we don't have the money for food to the family, yes, it is! "

Aria couldn't stop the tears in her eyes when her dad said it.

She thought that her dad would support her. Not marry her away.

She grabbed her bag and run up to her room. 

Aria heard a knock on her door.

" Go away! " Aria screamed.

Instead her mother came in and sat beside her in her bed.

It was quiet a long time til Aria opened her mouth.

" How could he say that to me? I thought that I was more important than money! " She screams.

" I know sweety, but.. Money is important. "

Aria quickly raised up her eyes to her mother. She couldn't mean... ?

" Mother, do you support him on this? "

She gave her a weak smile before she stood up.

" Come downstairs and call that guy. " And than, she was gone. 

And Aria, had never ever felt so alone in her whole life. 

**I know.. I feel bad for Aria to ;(**

**Don't forget to R&R ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not update for so long but here it is :)**

3 weeks later. 

Aria had meet Wesley Fitzgerald four times in three weeks.

" Like Dates? " Her friends asked.

" Yeah.." Aria said and tried to ignore the stares.

" How does it feel? "

' Guilt'

" Amazing. " 

She felt guilt every time she saw him. She was just using him for the money and Aria cried every night about it. She felt so bad and stupid. He haven't even give her something yet. Why would he? They only had meet a couple of time. But her family wanted it to be serious. But she didn't. After all the four times she had come home after seeing him they waited in the hall for her. For the rest overs from the restaurant or a bag full of money? She didn't really care. She just gave them a angry look and walked upstairs to her room. But sometimes, she felt happy. That she was doing something good for the family.

And another times, she felt so pissed at her parents.

" Do you expect a ring on my finger after the forth date or what?! " She had screamed and run up.

Wasn't love something you felt?

All the books she had read, was it a lie?

" Aria, Call for you! " Her mother screamed from down stair. Aria rolled her eyes before going down stairs and see her mother with a smile while give the telephone to her.

" Hallo? "

" Aria, Sweetheart! " The voice said.

" Hey Wesley." Aria smiled.

" Want to do something tonight? "

" Tonight…? " Aria repeated to her self and thought if she had plans.

" We have Family night! " Her Father screamed from kitchen.

" Tonight is perfect." She said, just to irritate her father.

" I pick you up 7. " He said before he hung up. 

" I don't know what you see in this cafe. " Wesley said and sat next to her on the couch.

Wesley asked were she wanted to go, and she said what she wanted. The Brew.

" This cafe, It's like my memories are in here. " Aria said and drank her coffee.

" I was here with my friends when we was all kids, while our moms drank coffee together. And I had a summer job here, and smiled coffee on thousand of people before I got fired."

Aria And Wesley both laugh.

" I guess this is my ' the one' cafe to." He said.

" Why is that? " Aria asked.

" Because I meet you here. " Aria couldn't help but smile.

" That's one of my favorite moments to.. " She said not so honest.

And before she could think, she felt his lips on hers.

She would had slapped him across the face, screamed at him and walked home with angry steps.

But she didn't. She kissed him along and only felt guilt. She should feel butterflies but non of them wanted to fly.

She pulled away after a moment. He smiled at her and put a string of hair behind her ear. She smiled back and saw him take out a small box from his pocket and gave it to her.

" What's this? " She asks.

" See yourself. " He said with a smile.

She opened the box and saw two earrings with blood colored cherries on.

" There beautiful. " She whispers amazed.

" You know why I choose Cherries. " He said. She gave him a smile and looked at them closer, not daring to take them out.

" Is it silver? " She ask surprised.

" From Italy. Only the best for you."

Aria gave him a huge hug.

" Thank you. They are beautiful. " She whispers in his ears. 

She opened the door to the house. Her Parents comes fast to the hall, waiting for something to sell.

" So..? " Her parents whispers.

Aria closed her fingers around the box she got from Wesley in her bag.

" Nothing. " She lied and walked upstairs. 

**I'm going to update as soon as possible! **

**Please R&R. I get so happy when just I get a " YOU SUCK" Comment! **

**( Thank god I haven't go one .. ) **

**Have a nice day ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! So, I'm not the only one who has recognized that, the other chapters ( this one to, I guess ) That it's written in the text style 'Bold' **

**( On Fanfiction Mobile version ). I tried everything to get it to normal but it dose not work. If you know, please comment! Now, Here is Chapter 4 ;)**

* * *

><p>" Please, Just give me a chance."<p>

" We know what happened last time. " Jack said.

" That was two years ago. Don't you think I can serve a coffee now? "

Jack looked at her with irritation.

" All the smoke in her isn't good for ya' honey. " He said and pointed at all the men who smoked a cigarette.

" Oh please, I'm been here since I was five. " Aria said and tried not to cough when a man walked past her as he blow out the smoke.

" Fine, you start tomorrow. " Jack said and walked away from the disk.

Aria ran out happily from the Brew and felt the fresh air she needed. This is going to be perfect. 

* * *

><p>" Working, In the Brew? "<p>

" Yeah, I think it could be fun." Aria said and look at Wesley.

" Yhea, it could be fun. But you can't work tomorrow. " He said seriously.

" Why? " I ask worried.

" Because, My mom invited you for dinner. " He sighs. Aria couldn't help but laugh.

" I would love to come. " He gave her a puppet face.

" I want to meet your family, The Times is a lovely newspaper! " Aria said honest.

" You don't want to meet my family. They are crazy. " He sighs again.

" Well, I live in a madhouse, so, I think I can survive a dinner. " Both of them laugh and Aria puts on the seat belt.

" Dinner or what? " 

* * *

><p>" You have to look perfect! "<p>

" Hanna, you don't need to worry, It's just a dinner. " Aria sighs and smeared the blood red lipstick on her lips.

" First time I meet Caleb's foster mother, I screamed at her. I don't want you to do the same mistake. " Hanna said happy and pulls out the only dress I wear to fancy days.

" It's okay to be nervous. " She said and lays down the dress on her bed.

" I'm not nervous. You just came in her wrong day and wrong time! " Aria snaps angry.

Hanna froze chocked. And Aria regret soon what she said.

" I'm sorry. " She sighs. " It's just, I'm not sure if he is, 'the one' " Hanna grabs her hand.

" Like I said, You just are nervous. I would be unsure if I was you to, but, He seems to be a really nice guy. " Aria give her a smile before giving her a hug.

" Thanks Hanna. You have the perfect timings. "

" I Know. " She says happy and goes back to the bed to look at the dress. " You should wear this. "

Aria thought about what Hanna said. ' You just are nervous.'

But the think was, she wasn't. She should be. It's now she's going to impress his mother, but she didn't even feel stressed. Because she wasn't nervous. She didn't want him.

She just wanted a book to read and forget the reality. 

* * *

><p>" Wow, It's…" Aria stammered.<p>

" Say it. To big, ugly, weird."

" Beautiful." Aria finally said and still looked at the house.

Somewhere in Rosewood, the part she'd never seen, was the big house where Wesley lived. The front door opened and a women with fancy clothes winks at us.

" Here is goes." Wesley sighs ans grab Arias hand and walks to the women.

" You Must be Aria! Oh, your lovely. What a beautiful girl." She said and hugs Aria.

" It's So nice to meet you . " Aria said back and give her a smile.

" Oh, call me Dianne. " She says happily.

And under one second, the world stops.

Behind Dianne, comes a guy. He had dark brown hair, like chocolate. His blue eye made Aria melt and his biceps shows through the long sleeve shirt he wear. Every little part of Arias body started to fly butterflies and her heart raced.

And Aria came back to reality when she looked down at Wesley's mother and feel her turn red.

" I invited you brother to. It is okay Right? " His mother said and walked in the house happy.

And Aria couldn't help but feel disappointing when she heard the word 'brother'.

But something was wrong.

Aria saw the brothers smile, who was secretly and hide something big.

" Is it okay, Wes? " The brother asked ironic and Aria looked fast at Wesley who seemed like he was going to puke anytime.

" It's okay. " He whispers angry and take Arias hand and drag her in to the house fast. She could feel the tension between the two brothers, that something was wrong. But all Aria could think about was his dead gorgeous brother. 

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome in to the story Ezra! :D Please R&amp;R! I got so much of it on the last chapter and you don't know how Happy I get! Thank you! Next chapter coming soon!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm been so busy with school and everything! **

**I had promised my self that I always had write a chapter before but I broke that promise and I wanted to do it but I never got time UHH and that happened and yeah and here I am…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Aria couldn't resist to glaze over the table to see the beautiful boy - man - who had sat next to Dianna. She recognized the awkward silence between them and she was going to fix that.<p>

" It's a beautiful house you have Dianne. " Aria said Honest and drink a sip off water.

" Thank you honey. After so much work, I feel like I deserve this." She said and both her and Aria laugh.

" Yeah, right.." The brother whispers but not only Aria noticed. Both Wesley and Dianne look at him irritably.

" So Ezra.. " Dianna said annoyed. Aria couldn't help but feel the butterflies fly again when she knew his name.

" How is the writing going? " She asked. Writing? How perfect could this man be?

" Perfect actually. But.. You know… money." Ezra answered and gave Wesley a glans.

Money? Why would he need money when he had all this?

" Can we talk about this later Ezra? " Wesley whispered angry.

" Who want some dessert? " Dianna said and walked away to the kitchen.

" You know, I really need it now. I can't even afford a damn Ramen. " Ezra Said again.

" Not here Ezra. " Wesley said even more angrier than before. Aria was confused as hell and the only thing she did was to stare at the brother back and forth. She new this was going to end bad.

" I'm going to help Dianna in the kitchen. " Aria said loudly and stand up.

" No. Stay Aria. " Ezra said with an

' I'm-asking-you-to-stay-because-I-want-to-annoy-my-brother-who-want-you-to-leave.' voice. Aria didn't dare to look him in the eyes because she knew that she would be all red in the face. So, she sat down again and looked at her hand and tried to be calm down the fireworks in her heart.

" Look, I'm really trying to get all the money. Every coin I have is to you. " Wesley whispered low so I wouldn't hear.

" But.. "

" But? But what? It's been three years since you're ' accident ' I haven't got a single dime from you yet "

Curious flew in Aria and she couldn't help to keep quiet.

" What are you talking about? " She asked both the guys. Ezra gave Wesley a

' come-on-and-tell-her ' smile. Wesley looked worried as he looked at me.

" I- "

" Who want's a piece of cake? " Dianna suddenly said and Wesley shout his mouth.

" Aria, would you like one? " She asked when she put the beautiful cake down.

" I would love to. " Aria said as she smiled low.

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet between me and Wesley when the dinner was over. Wesley's had his hands hard against the wheel and He looked so angry Aria didn't dare to ask. But she needed to.<p>

" What was you and Ezra fighting about? "

" Nothing. "

" Of course it was something. You are so angry. " Aria said annoyed. He can't just lie in her face like that.

" It's not of your Damn business! " He snaps angry and Aria froze choked. He had never screamed at her. He sighed and his shoulders were not as tense as before.

" I'm sorry, It's just that.. I don't want you to worry. "

" Of course I worry if it is something bad. " Aria said.

" It's not! I, I promise. " He said fast. She didn't realize that he had parked outside her house.

" Okay than. " She whispered and gave the boy a smile.

" I see you soon . Thank you for the dinner. " She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she went outside the car.

She opened the door to the house and ran up to her room. But something was strange.

She had always felt so sad when she had came home after being with Wesley. She only had felt guilt. But she didn't feel like it this time. She felt actually happy. Because she thought about the blue eyed man.

The man that started the fireworks on fire in her body.

The man she could see her future with even if she just meet him.

The man, Who was just like the ones in the books.

Aria couldn't help but just throw herself on her bed and look up to the roof and smile.

But then, she thought about Wesley.

And then their Mother.

Their mother!

Aria's eyes become wide open and she sat up too fast when it finally hit her.

She was in love with her boyfriends brother!

* * *

><p><strong>Aria confessed it. WOOP WOOP! I know, The chapter was short, sorry ; **

**Please R&R. I get so happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say thank you! You support me so hard on this story and always R&R. You guys are the reason I keep writing. THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>The Girls was at the Brew, Drinking Coffee in front of the sun. And Aria thoughts was some where else.<p>

" Aria, why so quiet? " Hanna asks,

" I just thought about that book I saw in the store. " She lied.

" What would Aria be without Literature? " Spencer ask Ironic.

" A big brunette hairball. " Hanna answers that makes everybody laugh.

" I should go and buy it before it's sold out. " Aria said and grab her bag.

The girls insisted her to stay and before Aria could protest,

a waitress comes to their table and puts down a ice cream with an cherry on the top in front of Aria.

Everybody looks at the waitress quiet, before Aria opens her mouth.

" I didn't order this. " She says.

" He did. " The waitress points at a man, in our age a few tables from us before leaving.

Aria couldn't help to feel her cheeks getting redder when her friends switched their head back and forth to the young looking man to the ice cream.

Aria saw the little note with the mans name in and his number. Suddenly, Hanna took her arm and dragged her to the other side of the building where the man where nowhere to be seen.

" Do you know who that was? " Spencer screams with her eyes wide open and a big smile, like the rest of the girls.

" No, should I know? " Aria ask surprise.

" That was Ezra Fitz! He is very handsome and really nice. " Emily says.

Aria couldn't help but smile. She turns around and look back at the man who was reading one of her favorite book.

" He seems really nice. " Aria said and felt her heart speed. She turns around and looks at her friends. But they didn't smile anymore. They looked angry and disgusted.

" What's wrong? " Aria asked worried.

" You can't date him! " Hanna says angry.

" Why not? " Aria asks.

" He hasn't any money! "

" You want to date a poor man? "

" Go to someone better! Like Wesley Fitzgerald! "

" You are poor and being to him is going to make you poorer. "

" Make your family proud for once! "

" He is Wesley's brother! Take Wesley!

" Be rich with Wesley! "

" Wesley! "

All the voices and comments become louder and louder in Arias head and Aria starter to sweat. She. Can't. Handle. It!

Aria sat up with her eyes wide open and she felt the sweat ran down her for head. It was just a dream. A beautiful one if you only count the First part, then it became a nightmare. A bad one. Aria looked at the clock on the Wall. Time to get some work Done.

* * *

><p>Aria took a cloth and wiped the table with a sweep. The sun was all up but Aria was still tired.<p>

" Excuse me, you missed a little dirt there. "

Aria turned around and couldn't help but smile when she saw the four girls laughing at her.

" Excuse me, but you are the dirt her." Aria joked and took the cloth and Wiped Hanna's face.

" Euw, gross! " Hanna scream loud and Non of them couldn't help but laugh.

" ARIA! "

The girls became quiet and Aria turned around fast and saw an angry Jack-

" Do your work. "

" yes sir. " Aria said.

When he left, the girls started to giggle.

" Sir Grumpy…" Emily whispered and the girls sat at the table Aria just got cleaned.

" Aria, Tell us about yesterday." Hanna said excited. " What happened? "

Witch part do you want to hear? The fight or that I Become in love? Aria said to herself.

" It was actually amazing. " Aria said.

" Was the house beautiful? " Spencer asked.

" Really beautiful. "

" How was Wesley, was he open or quiet? "

Aria thought about Erza. How was Ezra?

" He was beautiful.." Aria whispered and couldn't help but close her eyes and smile when she saw him in her head. She could feel her friends smile at her back.

" He was perfect. His hair.. his blue eye…" Aria couldn't help but stop the smile that became bigger.

" Hasn't Wesley brown eyes? " Spencer asked.

She opened her eyes and the smile was gone.

" I mean.. Ehh.. B-brown of course. " Aria stood up and tried to ignore the confused looks she got from her friends.

" I get you guy some coffee.." She whispered and walked away from the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>That was close Aria… ;0<strong>

**R&R, next chapter coming soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter here, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aria stared at the book like she was a kid in a candy store. How to kill a mockingbird.<p>

When it came out, Aria had only hold it, read the back and when she wanted to open it, the store owner had stopped her.

" You read, you buy. "

And she was easy going to buy it. She just needed money. She leave the sight of the book and look in her bag and than, in her wallet. Not even half the money. The bell from the door heard and Aria saw Ezra come out. He suddenly saw her and smile to her. She felt like she was going to explode of embarrass and love.

" Hello…" He said and waited for her to finish the sentence with her name.

" Aria. " She said gladly. He smiled again. And he soon recognized how Aria stared in his hand. He lifted up the book.

" I didn't know you liked literature. " He said.

" Literature is what I live for. " she said. " You read a book, but you live in it. "

Ezra smiled again and took out cigarette out of his pocket.

" Wesley had luck finding you. " He said and lighted the cigarette. Aria felt the butterflies again.

" Have you read it? " Ezra asks and pointed at the book he just had bought.

" No, I'm going to buy it, as soon I have money.." Aria whispered disappointed and thought about her wallet.

" Here you go. " He said and gave the book to Aria. Aria looked at his hand and back to him.

" I can't take it. " She said chocked.

" Said who? " Ezra smoked out the smoke and nodded at the book.

" Take it. " Aria took the book.

" I don't know what to say. Thank you. " Aria stuttered.

" Don't loose your dreams because you don't have money, Honey. " He blinked and turned around to go. Aria had never felt so happy to be called honey.

* * *

><p>When Aria came home, something was different. She opened the door and felt the smell of good food. It was along time ago when she had felt it.<p>

" Welcome home. " Arias mom said from the kitchen. Aria walked to her mother.

" Mom, why so good food today? " I asked. She smiled happily to me.

" Because your father- "

" Got pretty good salary this month. " Her father came in to the kitchen.

" So mom wanted to do something special. " Aria's mother looked confused at Arias dad and he smiled the 'just-follow-the-story' smile. So her mother did.

" Yeah, so I did you vegetarian lasagna. " He mother said with and fake smile.

But Aria didn't believe them. She wasn't stupid. She saw fake smile and the 'just-follow-the-story' smile. And the most awful thought came through her mind. Aria ran up to her room and starter to dig in her closet, were she had hid the earrings with the cherries she got from Wesley. She started to get panic. Had they found it and sell it? It couldn't be possible. Aria felt the relief when she saw the little box. That was close, She thought and sighed.

But Aria couldn't hear the conversation between her parent.

" What was that for? " Arias mom whispered when Aria had ran up to her room for some reason.

" You know why." He said.

" No I don't. "

" When she find out that I have got a better job than before, and my salary is amazing, she's going to stop seeing that guy. "

" Wesley? "

" Yes. " Aria's mother thought about it.

" Do you know how rich we are going to be? " Aria's Dad said with happiness in his voice.

" Yeah, I guess so. " Aria's mother said and thought about all the money she could buy things with and impress her girlfriends.

" Perfect, than we don't say anything. " He said and went back to the kitchen.

And Aria would never know about it. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Mean as parents ;( <strong>

**Please R&R and next chapter coming soon! 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but you guys don't review anymore. I only get One or two ( Thank you ) But I know you can review, I get super happy! Before when I wasn't writing, I never Review but when I started to write, I do it all the time because I know how happy you get when I get one, so please, support me through this fanfiction! Love u guys!**

* * *

><p>Aria sat in Wesley's car. They had parked on one of Rosewood's hill and has the view of the town. Only saw the small dots that was the light of cars and the lights from stores. They sat in the front seat and did nothing. They just sat there and look at the town in silence. Aria couldn't complain. She didn't feel guilt when they sat quiet together. She saw Wesley's almost like … a friend.<p>

But one day, she needed to tell him that she picked the wrong brother.

The thought made Aria shiver.

She needed to tell him. She couldn't marry Wesley, get kids and meet Ezra every Christmas and feel the butterflies. It just couldn't.

" Wesley? " Aria asked.

" Yes. "

" How.. Close are you and Ezra? Like brothers? " She just needed to now. 'Cause if she was going to tell Wesley one day, she couldn't know that she ruined there connection.

Wesley thought about it for a minute.

" I can say that we were, are, very different. "

" In witch way? " Wesley hesitated.

" He.. is brave. " Wesley said. " He stands up for what he thinks, for what is right. "

_**Flashback **_

" _I can't stand him! " _

" _Ezra calm down…" Wesley Whispered. _

" _No, he can't just hit us because were correct him. " Wesley looked back at the girl how just got a slap of . _

_ was the English teacher the Ezra hated._

_He couldn't a thing about English, but yet, he slaps us when we correct him. _

" _I'm going to tell him a few things. " Ezra said while he ate his sandwich mother made for us to lunch. _

" _No, you are going to get slapped. I don't want to get slapped. " Wesley said. _

" _Then don't. Be quiet and be a coward. " Ezra said angry and left Wesley all alone on the bench. The school bell rang and it was time for English. _

_Every one sat on their desk and looked at . He looked at the children like they were his. _

" _Today, we are talking about Shakespeare. " He said and turned around to the blackboard. I turned my head around and saw Ezra sitting on his desk, looking like he was going to jump on every second. Wesley turned to the board again and gulped. He didn't want his brother to get slapped. _

" _Mr. Shakespeare was born 1564 and was a actor and many more things. " _

_Every one was quiet. _

" _His colleague, Ben Jonson had early said;_ _Shakespeare was not of an age, but for a long time. " _

" _All time. " The sweat started to come when Wesley, and all kid turned around to face Ezra. _

" _He said; Shakespeare was not of an age, but for __all_ _time."_

_It was so quiet that you could here if someone dropped a pin._

" _Stand up . " said disgusted. _

_And that's what was he did. He stand up with his arm crossed. Wesley didn't dare to look at his brother getting hurt. He covered his eyes, and only heard take three long steps and the sound of flesh against flesh._

_**End of flashback. **_

" He dared more than me. He still do. Even against his family. " Wesley sighed. Aria didn't dare to ask about that. It must be the thing they fight about.

" I was always the good kid who listened to mother, but he didn't do it if he didn't like it. Mother always tried to but on his Tie, but he hated it. But mother always won. So one day, he took it and threw it in the sea. " Aria couldn't help but laugh with Wesley.

" But mother became so angry, that she bought four more ties. They were like kids. They tried to irritate each other. But you could guess what happened with the other ties. "

" No way! He threw them to? "

Wesley only smiled at Aria and leaned in to kiss her and she did the same. She didn't know why, but it just felt like ' in the moment. ' But she though about Ezra. How she kissed him, and how she could feel the taste of cigarette and mint. After a long time, they both leaned out for oxygen. And Aria opened her eyes and didn't saw Ezra, only Wesley.

" I'm so happy that I found you. " He whispered.

" Yeah, me to. "

* * *

><p>After the kiss on the hill, Wesley took Aria home again and now, she was sitting on her bed and looked at the book she got from Ezra. Only to think of his name made Aria's leg go weak. She wanted to kiss him and feel his body on hers.<p>

Aria was so full of him. She didn't now what to do with her feelings. She looked at her diary. And the next thing she did, she wrote it down. Wrote down all her feeling. She always did this. When she was so angry at her parents, she had ran up to her diary and wrote all the angry feeling she had. And when she was going to sleep at Spencer's for the first time, she wrote down how happy she was. And it was helping. She wrote it all down but before she knew, her eyelids closed and she was sleeping. And she knew it was going to have a lots of dream of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter coming soon! Don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I have been so busy! **

**OMG! THE FREAKING CHRISTMAS EPISODE WAS AWESOME!**

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and saw the three girls smile at her like fools.<p>

" What.. Are you doing here? " She said still not getting out of her bed.

" Your parent let us in. "

" Now wake up Sleeping beauty! My stomach waits for no one." Hanna said and dragged away Aria's pillow.

" Okay, Okay, I'm getting up. " Aria laugh and remembered the plans they made about eating breakfast together.

" Just, let me go to the bathroom. "

" Hurry up before Hanna takes your cover to. " Emily joked.

Aria went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She dried her face and looked at her big hazel eyes, her brown hair and her lips. How could someone like Ezra like her? He maybe had 10 girls around him begin them to be his girlfriend. What if he had a girlfriend? The hurt spread in her body. She was so bust thinking about her and Ezra, that she didn't even think about Ezra. She sighed irritable and tried to cover her face in the mirror with her hands.

" Naw, that is so cute. " She heard Hanna whisper from her room. Aria could see in her head how they had bent over to her desk and looked at her picture when she was little.

" 'Love is so complicated...' " Spencer said. Aria lifted her eye brown to her self. She recognized the words.

" 'I feel it all over me, but I can't take it out. ' " Spencer continued. That when Aria knew. Her eyes became wide open and she could already feel the pearl of sweat ran down her forehead. She didn't know what to do. She ran out of the bathroom and saw Spencer reading out her diary to the two other friends.

" No, stop! " Aria said demanded. She ran to Spencer to take her Diary but the two girls took Aria and fight down her to the bed, while laughing. Spencer stood up and walked away from Aria so she couldn't take it.

" It's cute Aria, let Spencer read it. " Hanna said with a smile.

" No, I don't want yo- " Aria said but got cut out from Spencer.

" ' I need to tell him someday. But it's hard. Not hard, _Impossible. " _All the girls smiled wide, thinking that I was talking about Wesley.

" Please sto- "

" ' He has this beautiful eyes that makes me want to explode of lust and love. And the hair you just want to drag your finger through. "

Aria didn't fight anymore. Hanna and Emily was to strong.

" 'I wished that I was more than a girl to him. I wish that I was his _soulmate_. But that is never going to happen.."

Spencer looked questioningly at the book, as if Aria had written something wrong. But she haven't. She was sure of it.

Emily and Aria looked at each other questioningly and started to lose the grip of Aria. But Aria didn't run do the Diary. It was already to late. If she took it, they should start to question her and that was the last thing she wanted. So she just looked at Spencer. Waiting for her to continue.

" ' Because, if we should meet for family dinners, I would look in Wesley's eye. Knowing that he had me before. That couldn't happen. That's why it never can happen..."

Spencer had already read the last sentence. I could see it in her eyes. The girls beside me waited for her to finish the sentence. Spencer eyes were wide open as she looked at the wall. Like she was in space.

" I can't never _ever_ tell Wesley that I am in love with his brother Ezra. " She whispered.

* * *

><p>" Guys, wait, let me explain! " Aria screamed, following the girls as they walked angry to Spencer's car.<p>

" There is nothing to explain! " Hanna said angry as she sat in the car, like the rest of the girls.

" Yes- Yes it is just Calm down! " Aria said to them through the open window. The girls looked at her with angry faces.

" I help you pick out a dress for Wesley, not for _Ezra_! " Hanna said annoyed. Aria could feel the anger that grown in her.

" You lied to us! How could you do that? "

" IT'S MY SECRET! " Aria screamed. She had never ever Screamed like that before.

" IT'S MY CHOICE TO PICK WHO I WANT TO BE! NOT YOURS! " The girls looked at her with big eyes. They looked.. Scared.

" I'm sorry if you don't like how my feeling is to Ezra but you reed my diary, so accept it!"

Aria still screamed but not as loud as before. She was afraid if her parents could her.

" I don't want friends that want me to be with guys because of the money. "

" That not tru- "

" Than why is there a hard problem to accept that I'm in love with someone else? "

No answer.

" You're right Hanna, there is nothing to explain. So come back when you become real friends. " I scream and walk back to the house, trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**The next chapter is here ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>" A small coffee Aria, not big."<p>

Aria didn't care anymore. She put down the coffee she hold and signed.

" Bad day huh? " Jack said and faced Aria.

" Had them to. " Aria signed Again. All she wanted to do was sleep. And not wake up. Ever.

" I make the coffee, you can go." Jack said.

" Is it okay? " Aria asked.

" Yeah, just have a 'not' bad day tomorrow. "

* * *

><p>Aria hurried her out from the Brew. She can't be there. Not now. She looked at the table, were she had been sitting with the girls a month ago.<p>

When her life turned upside felt the tears threatening her to come out. She just needed a book. A damn freaking book.

* * *

><p>She hurried her to the library, and didn't care witch book she took. She sat down, opened it and started to read. She recognized the sentence. All of it. She had already read this book. But she didn't care. She turned the page and read faster.<p>

" Oh, future. "

Aria looked up from the book and couldn't help but smile.

" We always meet, do we? " Aria said and couldn't control her heart racing.

Ezra sat next to her on the couch. " Yes we do. " He faced her.

" Why so sad? " He asked. Aria tried to look confused. But she was surprised. How did he know?

" What are you talking about? I'm fine. "

" No you're not. Why do you read a children book then? "

Aria gulped as she turned the book upside and saw the happy colored cover. It was the book her mother always read to her when she was a child. When life was perfect. She couldn't hold it anymore. She let the tears down, and didn't care if she sat next to him.

" Why is it this hard? " She whispered. Still looking down at the book.

" Why can't I just be like everyone else? "

" Because, you wouldn't be you if you were like everyone else. " Aria faced him.

" I would still be happy. " Ezra took Arias hand, and she felt the electric vibes go through her body.

" My friends hate me. " She whispered.

" Is that your' problem? " Aria looked back at Ezra.

" What? "

" There is war, and kids who starving, and turtles who is upside down and can't get up. "

Aria couldn't help but giggle.

" If they are real friends, you get back together. "

" That' the problem. " Aria signed and looked at her hands. " Real friends. "

It become quiet.

" What is it you fighting about. Just girl things? " Aria didn't know what to answer. She couldn't exactly tell him about the fight this morning.

" It not just girl things.. " She takes a breath. " Its.. Something I.. love but they wont accept it. "

" Then let them. "

" Let them what? "

" Not accept it. " He leaned closer her, and put a string of hair behind her hair. Aria felt the whole freaking zoo in her. He gave her a smile that only showed Danger.

" Move on and show that you can get it. Show them."

She smiled back. That is exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>" Honey, are you home? "<p>

" Yes, Mother. " Aria said and sighed as she put the bag on the floor. She could feel the amazing smell of food, that made her worry. She hurried her up to her closet and started to dig in her clothes but she found the box with the earrings in fast. Aria breathed out, knowing that she had holding her breath all this time. She walked back to the kitchen were she saw her mother making food while her dad put down the plates on the table.

" We are only three dad. " Aria said, notice the extra plate.

" Not tonight. " He said. Soon they heard the ring bell. Aria looked confused at her dad as went to the door and opened. When she saw the guy, she couldn't help but smile big as she jumped on him for a hug.

" Mike! "

* * *

><p><strong>It's Time to take Mike into the story :D <strong>

**I don't know but I want him to be the big brother!**

**The next chapter is going to be more about Mike's story. **

**Read and Review ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This Chapter is more about Mike. His story is kinda sad and awful so please read this peace ;)**

* * *

><p>" Do you want more? " Aria said happily, holding the can full of water.<p>

" It's okay. " He said and smile at his sister.

" Honey, we had missed you so much. " Aria's mother said and put her hand on his.

" Is it hard out there? " Aria asked. It became quiet. Mike looked down on his plate with a sad face, but exchange it to a fake smile.

" How is it sister? What are you doing these days. " Aria looked at her dad that showed her ' Don't-ask-him-again' face. Aria looked back at her brother.

" I'm working on the brew now. "

" You do? You always loved that cafe! "

" I know. " She smiled and sat on her chair.

Her brother Mike had been in war the last couple of years. He trained to be a soldier for 9 month and then they sent him into the war. It was hard for Aria. She stilled remembered three years ago, when he was going on his first trip. Aria was 14 years old and he was only 18. She remembered the sobs that came from her mother behind her as they watched him leave. Before he left, for all his wars, he had always whispered; ' Take care of mother and father. They are crazy but they still are your family. ' Then, he left. And Aria could never hold back the tears. The first year he came back from the war, it was awful…

_**Flashback**_

" _You're brother is here! " Mother screamed at Aria as she ran down stair, to open the door. Aria throw away her book as she ran down, joining her mother. Both of them looked at father, who opened it. Aria's face lit up when she saw her brother. It was at least one year she saw him last. His beard has grew and he looked tiered. Father had immediately hugged him and her mother started to cry. When mother had hugged him. He looked at Aria. And he hugged her so tight. she couldn't breath but she didn't really care. She started to cry on his shoulder. She was so close with her brother. It was always Aria and Mike. Always. _

" _Can you pass me the salad please? " Aria's mother asked. She took the bowl and gave it to her. _

" _Do you want cheese on it? " Father asked from the kitchen. _

" _Yes! " Aria and mother said at the same time as they laugh. It was messy and loud in the kitchen as they all talked to each other happily. Aria loved it this way. No one in the world could break the happiness they all shared. She though… Mike came into the kitchen. He looked at all of us as we talked more. He had walked to the refrigerator and opened it. Aria laughed at her mother, who had said something funny. But Both her parents became quiet. Aria's laugh died as she tried to see what her parents was so shocked about. And she soon found out. Mike opened up a beer and drank it with big gulps. Aria's mother looked shocked at father, giving him _

' _What-the-hell-are-you-thinking-with?-tell-him-to-stop' face. _

_Father shacked his head fast as he opened his mouth._

" _S-son, you are not allowed to drink! You know that. " Mike turned around to face his father. _

" _Don't you think I did it in Afghanistan. " He said with dark eyes as he kept drinking. _

" _Mike! " His mother screamed as she took away the bottle from him. _

" _That's enough! You still are 18. Don't talk to us like that! " Everyone jumped at the sound of his fist hit the table as he screamed angry as he ran up to his old room. Everyone looks at the stair in silence. Not knowing what to do. _

_Aria yawned as she stretched. She was going to her room as she heard sound from Mike's room. She watched the clock that showed 02.43 AM. Mike most had fallen to sleep. But she still heard voices. She walked silence to his door and opened up a little, just to see what he was doing. Quiet like a mouse. _

_Mike had sited up on his bed, looking out from the window. The moonlight showed perfectly how he looked up to the moon as he cried quietly his covers all around him. _

" _I'm Mike Montgomery. I survived. I'm Mike Montgomery. I survived. " He whispered over and over again as he rocking himself while crying. Aria didn't know what to do. She looked at him shocked. She had never seen him like that. She had always seen the strong part of him. Aria got unlucky when the door suddenly gave a large sound. Mike turned to Aria as he gasped for air. _

" _I'm sorry Mike, I thought I heard you cry and-" _

"_It's okay. " He whispered, looking back at the moon. She looked back at his brother as she close the door after her and walk silence to her brother. She sat beside him on the bed. The silence was perfect. It wasn't awkward, it only felt nice. After a few minutes Aria faces Mike. _

" _Why were you crying? " She asked. He didn't answer. Only looking down on his hands. _

" _Why did you drink that beer? You know you are no allowed. " For the second time tonight he faced her. _

" _I drank once a whole bottle of vodka. " He whispered, but didn't sound proud of it. Aria felt the worry in her._

" _Why? " She asked. He turned his whole body towards her. _

" _Aria. " He whispered taking her hand. " I saw a lot of things, no one deserves to see. " New tears started to come out his eyes. _

" _What did you see? " Aria whispered without thinking. He didn't answer her for a long time. _

" _We are so lucky, living in this house, without thinking that you can get killed any second. Without hearing bombs every minute." _

_He said while tears streaming down his eyes. But he didn't sob, or covered his face. He just looked at his sister. Aria was only 14, but she understood. All of it. _

" _I had a friend. His name was Zac. He always told he was going home to his wife and daughter. And they would live happy ever after. " Aria swallowed, knowing were this was going. _

" _And then.. He just… disappeared" He whispered, not looking in to his sister eyes. _

" _And you just keep thinking; ' Why do I deserve do live?' " He gasped for air as the tears keep streaming. _

" ' _I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve a thing.' " He looked back at his sister. _

" _Life is just a beautiful lie. "_

* * *

><p><strong>This is my favorite chapter this far ;D<strong>

**I seriously started to cry when I finished the last sentence.. ;( **

**Hope you enjoyed reading it like I did writing it! **

**R&R and next chapter coming soon! 3 **


End file.
